The present invention provides compositions for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, type III hypersensitivity diseases, diseases in which polymorphonuclear leukocyte accumulation contributes to the pathology, and other inflammatory conditions. An anti-inflammatory composition in dosage unit form is described.